


INTEREST CHECK: AoT Pirate AU?

by disasterinBold



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterinBold/pseuds/disasterinBold
Summary: Hi, hello! I don't quite understand how to use this site, so I'm just coming on here to get a general interest check. Would people be interested in an Eruri pirate fic?
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

As noted in the summary, I'm thinking of doing a pirate au for an eruri fic! I've had this idea for some time now and have been mulling it over, so I wanted to see if anyone would be interested! I'll probably end up posting it regardless of the feedback on this LOL, but leave a Kudos/comment if a pirate au would be your jam! Think: Pirates of the Caribbean, badass sword fights, all that good stuff.


	2. Pinterest Inspo Board & Other details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some other info about the pirate eruri fic I'm planning!

I'm so glad the feedback has been generally positive as far as the pirate fic is concerned! I've already started planning out the plotline and such, so I'm really excited to get started. Here's some info that I feel might be good to know:

  * I'm aiming for this to be a **50k word** story -- so not super long, but definitely not super short.
  * This will have its basis in Pirates of the Caribbean (PotC) lore, tied with general piracy legends. But **you do not have to have seen the PotC movies to understand the AU** \-- it will get explained!



**THE FOLLOWING STATEMENT IS A SPOILER FOR S3 OF ATTACK ON TITAN**! I doubt you'd be here if you hadn't already seen the show.... but I'm not taking my chances, so fair warning!

  * Most importantly: ERWIN WILL NOT DIE, I PROMISE! HE WILL STAY ALIVE! That's the only promise I can make right now...



Anyways, the first chapter(s?) of the fic will hopefully be up within the next few weeks. Thanks for the feedback everyone, can't wait for y'all to see what I have in store!!

Side note: I've been compiling a lil inspo board on Pinterest as I draft the fic, so if you'd be interested in getting a sneak peek of the vibe I'm going for, the link to the board is here: [Inspo board](https://pin.it/5JkqB6j)

<3 disasterinBold


	3. New fic alert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote the fic, but forgot to post the link! :)

As requested, I started work on the pirate fic (but forgot to update here). [Click here for the link!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764551/chapters/73217562)

Please enjoy! I can't wait for y'all to see what I have planned :)


End file.
